This invention relates to a method for draping curtains to provide a custom designed wall or window look quickly and inexpensively. Typically a window curtain is supported over a window on a horizontal rod attached to the wall with the curtain fabric hanging therefrom. A decorative embellishment added to these window treatments is to drape the end portion of the curtain in a decorative puff referred to as a bishop tail. The present invention provides a method for draping and dressing the curtain fabric which can be easily performed by one person without requiring any special skills.
A second embellishment commonly known as a bishop sleeve can be used in conjunction with the bishop tail. This embellishment includes a second section of curtain fabric hung from the curtain bracket behind the first bishop tail. The depending portion of the draped end of the curtain fabric is gathered and draped in an ornamental fashion below the bishop tail. The process is then repeated for the other side of the window. This embellishment requires a considerable degree of skill to execute properly. In particular, in the past it was necessary to hem the fabric at a pre-determined location and carefully loop a cord or similar device through the hem to form the bishop sleeve decorative treatment. This prior method was difficult to implement since considerable skill was required to place the hem for each side of the curtain in the correct position to ensure each side of the curtain was evenly draped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,258 to S. Kleiman discloses a festoon support device composed of a pair of specially shaped brackets secured to a wall for supporting a curtain in a festoon configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,646 to C. Hannerstig discloses a method for draping curtains utilizing a special bracket from which the curtain fabric is draped. The special bracket further allows an ornamental fabric rosette to be formed on the special bracket without special skill or assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,567 to C. Hannerstig, a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,646, further defines a method for forming tie-back puffs utilizing the aforementioned special bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,972 to W. Tacchella discloses a method for draping curtains which allows a person to form a decorative window treatment without requiring any specialiized skills or training.